


Crimson

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom Louis, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out Louis had a blood kink. So he decides to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

Harry and Louis collapsed into a sweaty heap upon the bed, out of breath and high as fuck post orgasm. “Oh…fuck that was great.” Harry spoke breathily. A small nod of agreement coming from Louis catching his breath. The smaller boy cuddled up close to his boyfriend kissing his nipple resting his head over the rapidly beating heart. They lay there in silence with heart rates slowing down to a normal rhythm and enjoying the still silence of each other’s presence.

“You know I was thinking of spicing things up babe.” Harry voiced looking down at his peaceful lover. “Oh yeah? Like what?” He asked looking up into the emerald eyes he had fallen for so many years ago.

“I don’t know. You got any ideas?” They both became quiet thinking of kinky things to do to each other. Louis was a bit more experimental when it came to sex and he enjoyed watching what would be considered “fucked up” porn. But trusting Harry, he began to speak and hopefully not be judged.

“Well there is something I kinda want to try…I know it sounds weird and maybe even a little scary but” shaking his head to remove the idea, Harry’d never go for it “nah never mind. Forget I said anything.” And Louis rolled out of his embrace to sit at the edge of the bed. Completely embarrassed and ashamed to even think of doing something like that, much less saying it out loud to the man he loved. Harry noticing his boyfriend start to close off towards him, which was never a good thing, sat up and reached to touch his shoulder. Louis flinched and jerked away slightly. Harry sunk back a bit defeated “Baby you can tell me. I won’t judge you, I promise. What is it that you want to do?” He pushed the question gently on him in soft whisper kissing Louis’ shoulder. He didn’t flinch this time, good sign.

“Well, okay…remember that time in America after one of our concerts and we just couldn’t control ourselves and I fucked you behind the stage and scratched down your back so hard you started bleeding?” Harry shook his head remembering that specific fuck fest. “Yeah, I couldn’t lie on my back for three days, but it was hot though. I think it was Philadelphia we were in actually.”

“Yeah it was, well it um…it really turned me on.” Louis admitted. Harry looked a bit confused staring at Lou who was now biting his lip staring down into his lap twisting his fingers back and forth above his exposed flaccid cock. “What turned you on?” Harry pondered.

“The blood.” Louis spoke as if it was the last thing he’d ever wanted to say out loud. Harry stared a bit in shock and his eyes widened up looking at his boyfriend. Louis finally raised his head to see the expression spanning Harry’s face and got up quickly, completely mortified running to the bathroom. “I knew I shouldn’t have said anything! I knew you’d think I was fucked in the head!” Harry was quicker though and caught Louis around his slender waist and pulled him back so that they were now facing each other stark naked, Harry towering over him. “I don’t think you’re fucked in the head, I just didn’t know you were so kinky babe.” He winked down at the blue eyes that were begging for forgiveness, for what he didn’t know. 

“People shouldn’t have fantasies about that shit Haz, they shouldn’t. It’s weird and crazy and a bit psycho.” Louis exhaled nestling his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, where it fit perfectly every time. “At least it isn’t something to do with wee or poo or animals though. You don’t have any of those thoughts do you?” Harry asked looking down, praying that blood would be the only liquid other than semen that Louis liked. Louis looked as if he’d been slapped with his mouth wide open. “Hazza I know I’m a freak but I draw the line at that shit. Pardon the pun.” He slightly chuckled dragging Harry back to the bed to reconvene their cuddle positions. 

They both lay there for a few minutes soaking up the scent of a slight sweat and the sex in the air and just them as one when Harry broke the silence, “So what would you do then? With the blood fantasy?”

Louis looked at his man in surprise biting his lip; Harry nodded his head signaling him to go on. “Well I saw this porn when I was getting curious-” 

“Porn?” Harry asked, eyebrows shooting up. He never thought of Lou being the porn type of guy, definitely not kinky fetish type things.

“Yes, fetish porn, I do look at porn when you’re not around Hazza. Sometimes I like a little extra push when my boyfriend isn’t around to push into me. Anyway I came across this one where these two guys were in a dungeon and one was chained to the wall. Well the other guy had this knife and cut his chest from shoulder to shoulder and the blood just poured out. The guy chained to the wall was loving it and the other licked up some of the blood and started sucking his cock. It was so hot Hazza, so hot” Louis’ cock began twitching just a bit “when the guy was sucking him off he rubbed his hand all over the other’s chest smearing the blood everywhere and ugh it was just so fucking hot. I can’t explain it. They also say since the endorphins were kicking in because of the healing process that the orgasm is intensified tenfold. I don’t know….I just liked it.” Louis finished shrugging.

“Well that’s interesting, I’ll check it out if you’d like.” He looked down to see the cerulean orbs staring back at him. Louis’ smile just peaked on his face and he placed a gentle chaste kiss to Harry’s slightly chapped lips. “Do whatever you want baby, I’m tired. Love you.” And Lou settled into the chest that had become his sleeping quarters and fell asleep within minutes.

Harry didn’t. He laid there thinking about how different and odd and exciting Louis’ fantasy could be. Thinking of them doing something so non-traditional, granted what really was traditional in their relationship anyway, but something neither had ever dreamed of doing before. It stirred something in Harry’s gut; it was lust, desire and the beginnings of pride because he wanted to fulfill Louis’ fantasy. The next day when his boyfriend was gone with the boys he’d find things online about the blood fetish and these porns Louis spoke of. Even thinking about it made Harry’s cock start to stiffen. Harry had a feeling he wouldn’t mind a little blood bath to be honest.

~*~

“Honey, I’m home!” Louis sang walking through the door laden with shopping bags. He and Liam had gone out for the day to lunch and to do some clothes shopping. They had all the money and time to do so, so why not treat themselves to a few nice things.

No answer. “Hazza, where you at babe?” Looking around to see no sign that Harry was even in the flat they shared. The television was off and nothing was in the living room signaling he’d even been there at all. Maybe he’d gone out somewhere, who knew. Shrugging his shoulders Louis made his way to their shared bedroom dropping the bags onto the bed. “Oh boooobear!” an echoed deep voice came from their bathroom. There he was!

“Hey love, what are you do-“But Louis’ words were cut off at the sight in front of him. Harry was in the shower, not running, his hands tied to the bar that held the curtain, buck naked. “What the fuck?!”

“Hey babe!” Harry flashed a million dollar smile and both his dimples made their appearance.

“Harry what are you doing? I mean as much as I like you naked and all, I’m confused. And are those…are those my braces?” He asked looking up to, yes they were, Lou’s red suspenders were tied around Harry’s wrists and the bar.

“Yeah Niall did this for me. I asked him to. Can’t really tie myself up.” He spoke nonchalantly.

“WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS NIALL DOING TIEING YOU UP NAKED?!” The worst thoughts going through his head and what the fuck was Harry being so calm about? Louis just caught him.

“Ugh babe not like that! No I asked him to tie me up like this and he left. Trust me he didn’t want to see me like this. I had to bribe him with chicken, lots of chicken.” Rolling his eyes “Boobear, I wanted to fulfill your fantasy.” He smiled cheekily.

“Haz what are you talking about?” Louis questioned him. “Look on the counter.” Harry nodded towards their marble counter. Louis stepped cautiously over surveying the flat top and nothing seemed to be out of place or unordinary. All their hair products were there, the two toothbrushes, some brushes and…a razor blade. A shiny new razor blade lay near the corner. That isn’t something they kept normally. Louis picked up the sharp object and slowly turned to Harry with an understanding yet wary look to his eyes.

“Cut me Lou.” He spoke sternly. Louis eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly. The look that Harry was giving him was of utmost seriousness and certainty. “I’m serious, cut me.”

“Harry…”He breathed out as a small whisper. “You said you wanted to try this so let’s do it. I did look it up and found a couple videos of it. You’re right, it is kinda hot.” Harry smiled slightly back at him, his pupils blown wide with want and his cock beginning to grow to dangle heavily between his thighs. “So cut me damnit.”

The thought of living out his fantasy was making Louis’ pants tighten and seeing his boyfriend so willing to do it, and with his cock at its full 9 inch length wasn’t helping at all either. Harry nodded towards Louis’ tented pants non-verbally telling him to take his clothes off which Louis did rather slowly, teasing Harry, he liked to tease Harry. Lou’s cock was at full mast bobbing slightly at his 8 ½ inch length, he stepped towards Harry until their chests were touching and cocks brushing each other. He held the razor tightly in one hand and began to slowly tug on Harry’s dick, getting a soft moan from him. “Do it.” Harry whispered to him in that gravel sex voice.

Louis lifted the razor to just above his right nipple and pressed the edge of the blade down and quickly dragged it across the creamy white skin of Harry. He hissed as the metal tore his flesh open and the crimson liquid bubbled to the surface, Louis’ eyes so wide with lust and desire there was only a small ring of blue around the swollen pupils. He watched some of the small droplets lazily fall down his chest and across his nipple so Louis leaned in and licked the blood off the hard bud and all the way up to the burning cut, lightly lapping at the laceration causing Harry to bite his lip in both pain and pleasure. The endorphins were kicking in now. Louis licked the wound clean until it stopped bleeding never once stopping the rhythm he had on Harry’s now leaking cock. “Again. Deeper.”

Lou looked up and realized Harry was being dead serious and lifted the razor once more to his chest above the first cut and pushed harder slicing through the milky skin. Harry tensed and his biceps bulged because of the pain and the blood poured out quickly running down his torso. Louis didn’t wait this time, he caught one of the fleeting rivers of blood and licked all the way up to the nipple again and bit down hard getting a strangled cry of pleasure from Harry this time. He lifted the razor once more and sliced another matching cut above the still oozing one. He watched as the identical wounds left bright red streaks down Harry’s body, the red of his blood standing out so against the white of his skin. 

Louis began to ache. He licked a good amount in his mouth, not swallowing and dropped to his knees. Harry looked down to see exactly how turned on Louis really was, he looked like an animal about to feast on its freshly caught dinner. Without hesitation he went to work on Harry, swallowing his whole dick in one shot, tasting the sweet pre-cum that was Harry. The blood on his tongue mixing with Harry’s juice and the saliva, giving his cock a pink hue. He sucked harder and harder massaging the balls that hung low between Harry’s legs, with the endorphins running through his bloodstream and the way Louis was practically devouring his cock, Harry couldn’t last much longer like this. “Louis…”Harry moaned out.

Lou slowed down to look up with innocent eyes slowing down his mouth and hands but keeping a solid rhythm slightly humming to cause vibrations to course through his boyfriend. He swallowed a few more times, the metallic taste of blood and the very familiar taste of Harry mingling in his throat and he reveled in it. Sucking slowly for a few more minutes before his own dick began to throb painfully he stood up and walked out of the room without a word. “Lou?” He got a little worried he would be left tied to the shower just bleeding.

Louis came back with their favorite kind of lube and began coating Harry’s cock generously all the while jerking himself off. He leaned in to lick the second slice on his chest, lapping up more of the red substance. He grabbed the razor that had been laid on the edge of the tub and looked back up at Harry who looked slightly afraid. “One more, I promise.” And without waiting for permission he made a fourth cut above the rest. The blood poured out from this one joining the two still bleeding ones before it. Harry’s chest and abs were coated in a thin sheet of red. Louis then turned and put his back against Harry’s chest, he cried out lowly because of the pain of fresh cuts being rubbed by raw skin and Louis took Harry’s lubed up cock and slipped it between his ass cheeks. He began to grind his way up and down so that Harry was now lubing the crease of Louis with his chest still being rubbed. The mixture of pain and pleasure was bordering insane. 

Louis loved it, he could feel the sticky blood now covering his back mixing with sweat and the lube greasing his ass cheeks was getting him prepped for what he was about to do next. Without warning he positioned Harry at his entrance and slammed back so that Harry was completely sheathed within seconds. “OH FUCK!” Harry cried, he wasn’t expecting that.

Louis didn’t speak but began pushing back farther and farther onto Harry, their bodies still pressed together. He let out loud moans and groans driving that huge cock of Harry’s deeper into him. He could feel it brushing against his prostate and since he didn’t stretch himself out first the heaviness of it was intense. “Oh God Harry, oh fuck! Yeah, so good, so so so good!” He screamed catching glimpses of himself in the mirror. The sight of watching him fucking Harry and Harry’s blood flowing down his smooth body was too much to handle. Harry’s face was one of ecstasy and delight with his muscles rippling under the taut flesh. “Lou, so tight. I don’t think I’m gonna last.” Their breaths heavy and labored as one struggled to remain intact under blinding pleasure and the other tried to keep composure because this was actually happening, the fantasy had come to life. Louis continued to push back harder and harder against Harry, the blood now making it down to where their bodies connected, he could feel the warm tacky liquid running over his plump cheek. Ugh it was just so good.

An overabundance of chemicals was flooding the receptors in Harry’s brain and with how tight and hot Louis was, Harry really couldn’t last. Louis lifted one leg to prop up on the tub and that’s what did it for both of them. Louis picked up the pace and began slamming back with extreme force and the sounds of sweaty skin slapping echoed in the large bathroom. He reached around to grip both sides of Harry’s butt to push him farther in and to keep his balance and with a few more rolls of his hips he was through. Harry’s cock was angled perfectly to slam on Louis’ sensitive spot and he busted with a shriek of release and “OH GOD FUCK ME!” The streams of cum flying from his dick striping the bathroom floor and some even hitting the mirror across from them in heavy splatters and Louis clenched over and over unloading himself making Harry lose control. He tensed up and pulsed deep within Lou, filling him up to such a degree that some of it leaked past the very tight seal of Harry’s cock and Lou’s ass. 

Louis slowed down coming to a stop with Harry still buried to the hilt; he looked up into the mirror and saw how his once styled hair was now flat against his forehead. Harry had his head resting on his arm looking the epitome of exhaustion. He slipped off Harry’s now softening cock and had to steady himself against the wall his boyfriend was leaning on, his knees shaking and wobbly. Louis untied Harry’s wrist and tossed his suspenders over to the open bedroom door and turned on the shower. The water was warm and relaxing and felt good over his now aching muscles and quite sore asshole. He pulled Harry in for a chaste kiss pulling him under the stream of hotter water gently pushing the soap over their bodies cleaning away any blood and cum that was left on them. With the cuts now healing and cleaned Louis leaned forward and placed a dainty kiss upon each one with Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Thank you for this.” He whispered looking up into the big green eyes that sparkled behind his curtain of soaking wet curls. 

“You’re welcome love. I just really wanted to do something for you. And I have to admit, I really did enjoy it.” He kissed back leaning forward to take the smaller boys lips. Louis rested his head on Harry’s chest lightly looking at the four pink inflamed lines above his nipple while the hot water sprayed on both of them. “I think we should wait for those to heal before we do anything like that again Haz.”

“I was thinking the same thing actually. But it did get me to thinking about doing other things as well.” He said making Louis’ head turn to face him. “Oh yeah like what?” Scrunching his forehead in wonder.

“Just wait til you see what I’m going to do to that pretty little ass of yours with the whip I just bought.” Harry purred into Lou’s ear. He looked up at his boyfriend who had the most mischievous smile plaguing his face and his face quickly matched it. Louis crashed their lips together and both their mouths fought for dominance and their tongues battled for victory. They stayed like that until the water ran cold.


End file.
